


Take 2…or more

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Charlie have sex, again, and again, and again, and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take 2…or more

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Vignettes 'verse after chapter 10.

Charlie and Colby Have Sex - Take 2  
~  
Colby spun his truck around in a not quite legal u-turn and pulled up in front of a bus stop just as rain was beginning to come down. He opened the passenger door.

 “Charlie! What the hell are you doing out here? Get in.”

 Charlie jumped from the bench and into the truck, slamming the door and shaking a few drops of water from his hair.

 “Thanks Colby. I was dropping off the car for maintenance, thought I could take the bus back.”

"Couldn’t get a ride from your dad?”  Colby asked.

 “He’s at a building site down the coast ‘till late. What are you doing out this way?” Charlie asked. “Not that I’m not thankful.”

 “Was playing a little ball with David. We called it when the clouds started rolling in. Where can I take you?”

 Charlie shook his head. “I don’t want to put you out of your way.”

 Colby gave a shrug. “It’s no problem. Don’t have any other plans.”

 “Well I was heading home.”

 “Casa de Eppes it is.”

 ~

 Fifteen minutes later (or about two hours by bus) Colby pulled into the driveway of the Eppes family estate. The rain pattered down on the truck.

 “Can I offer you a cup of coffee, if you’ve got no where else to be?” Charlie asked.

 Colby smiled “Sure.”

 The two headed into the house. As the door closed behind Colby he suddenly realized the last time he’d been in this house, just a few nights before, he’d ended up naked in bed with Charlie. Of course he’d been drunk, they’d both been drunk. Yep, that was it. Drunk.

 He followed Charlie into the kitchen and accepted a still warm cup of coffee from the pot. He took a sip and felt his eyeballs clatter together.

 “Wow! What’s in this?”

 Charlie chuckled. “A very secret mathematician’s blend reserved for moments of great inspiration or finals week.”

 “Are you feeling particularly inspired?”

 Colby felt Charlie’s eyes rake up and down him.

 “I might be.”

 Colby swallowed and took a big gulp of his coffee as part of his anatomy took notice of the attention.

 ‘_Not drunk now Granger. Whatcha ya gonna do?’_

 Charlie’s lips were coffee flavored as they were pressed against his lips. Colby opened his mouth accepting the probing tongue. Suddenly his brain caught up with his body and he pulled away.

 “Uh...Charlie.”

 “Yes?” Charlie breathed.

 “I just...um...thought you should know I don’t...I mean other than the other night I haven’t...I mean not with...”

 Charlie blinked a few times at him then took a step back his eyes going wide.

 “Oh! Oh...Um...I’m sorry...”

 Colby waved his hands. “No...no...it’s ok.”

 “I mean I just figured...you know...if you hadn’t, you wouldn’t. I mean ok we were drunk but I didn’t think we were that drunk.”

 “I don’t know I mean...I don’t know...just thought you should know...”

 Charlie nodded. “Are you ok? I mean I didn’t...” Charlie vaguely waved his hands.

 “Oh...no I’m cool...I mean ok I panicked for like an hour but its all good.”

 “You sure?”

 “Yeah, yeah.”

 “Ok.”

 There was silence in the kitchen. Long awkward silence.

 Colby sighed and kissed Charlie, pinning him against the fridge. Charlie kissed back with gusto working his hands under Colby’s t-shirt. Colby got one hand into Charlie’s hair and other under Charlie’s ass hoisting him higher against the fridge. Charlie wrapped his legs around Colby’s hips and the two were quickly grinding against each other. Charlie pulled away from the kiss.

 “Bed?” He asked breathlessly.

 “Yeah.”

 The two raced up the stairs to Charlie’s room already stripping off clothes as the door shut behind them. They tumbled to the bed, kissing hard, hands groping. Charlie laughed when Colby managed to find a ticklish spot on his side. Colby groaned when Charlie began licking his chest in long strokes, systematical covering every inch. Colby used a basic wrestling move to flip Charlie onto his back. Charlie retaliated by wrapping his hand around Colby’s cock and jerking hard until Colby fell to the side, eyes rolling back.

 Charlie stopped and dug through his bedside table. A moment later a condom and a tube of lube impacted on Colby’s chest. He raised an eyebrow at Charlie.

 “We were drunk.” Charlie stated seriously.

 “Fair enough.”

 Colby rolled on the condom even as Charlie rolled over and grabbed the headboard of his bed. Colby tried to calm himself a bit. His hands were shaking at the sight of Charlie presented before him. Ass raised and knees spread. Colby slicked himself with lube. He put a gentle kiss on Charlie’s back.

 Charlie bowed his back and arched his head back. “Oh god Colby, don’t tease, just fuck me.”

 If there was one thing Colby had down it was how to follow a direct order.

 He positioned himself at Charlie’s entrance and pushed. He heard Charlie hiss and he stopped quickly.

 “Charlie?”

 “Do. Not. Stop.” Charlie breathed from under him. Colby started again, slowly fighting against the tight, hot channel that was Charlie. When he was all the way in Colby stopped to breathe, loosening his fingers from the death grip on Charlie’s hips. Charlie wiggled and squeezed. Colby jumped and drew back out before slowly driving his way back in. Within a few thrusts Charlie had loosened up and Colby set a fast hard pace Charlie arching his spine and dropping his face to the pillows giving Colby even deeper access.

 Colby reached around and let Charlie thrust into his hand. Neither lasted long after that. Charlie came with a shout into his pillows and Colby felt his own release milked from him a moment later. 

 Charlie collapsed under him and Colby quickly rolled off still trying to catch his breath.

 “You know.” said Colby between gasps of air. “If this is going to happen every time I come into this house it’s going to be a problem.”

 Charlie gave a low chuckle. “I’m not seeing the problem so far.”

 ~

 Take 3

 Colby stared at the ceiling of Charlie’s office. It was three a.m. and he’d been there for hours watching Charlie bounce between his boards and his laptop. Finally he hit enter and the laptop started processing. 

 “So how long is this going to take?” Colby asked.

 “At least an hour.” Colby rubbed at his face. “Why don’t you go next door and crash on Larry’s couch?”

 “Nah. Your coffees got me all wired.”

 Charlie snickered then walked to his office door and locked it.

 “Um...Charlie?”

 “Yes?”

 “Why did you just lock your office door?”

 Charlie sauntered over and stood in front of Colby. “I don’t want to be interrupted.”

 Colby was a little too tired and too wired to react quickly. Charlie was already on his knees with his hand pulling down Colby’s zipper before Colby’s brain caught up with what was going on. His body, as always around Charlie, seemed to catch up pretty quick. Colby knew he should object but really, what good, red blooded, all American male was going to pass up a blow job at three in the morning?

 He was half hard as Charlie drew him out of his shorts and completely hard within moments of Charlie’s warm wet mouth sucking him in. Colby groaned and arched his hips, slipping down the chair, giving Charlie better access. Colby worked his fingers into Charlie’s hair as his head bobbed slowly up and down between Colby’s legs.

 “Oh God, Charlie.” Colby moaned. “Where’d you learn to do this?” There was a two syllable mumble in reply. “Weren’t you like thirteen at Princeton?” There was a much longer stream of mumbles that Colby took as ‘_Shut up and enjoy the fruits of my higher education.’_

 Charlie twisted his tongue around on the up stroke and opened his throat on the down. Colby knew he wasn’t going to last very long with technique like that.

 “Charlie...Charlie...stop I’m gonna...” Charlie didn’t stop. Instead he drew up on his knees, tilted his head a little more forward and sucked. Colby came, shoving his fist in his mouth so his shout wouldn’t alert anyone who may be passing by the office.

 He looked down.

 Charlie swallowed and carefully let him go, sucking away any residual cum in the process. Colby would swear for many years that it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Charlie tucked Colby back in and zipped him up before unlocking the door.

 Colby was still trying to get his legs working when Don came in.

 “Hey, Charlie. Where are my bank robbers?” Don asked without even a hello.

 Charlie rolled his eyes. “Give me another hour. You’re not going to kick in their doors tonight anyways.”

 Don looked at Colby. “You ok, Granger?” He asked.

 “Yeah. Why?” Colby replied quickly.

 “You look a little flushed. You’re not coming down with something?”

 ‘_Rampant homosexuality’_

 “Nah, I’m fine. Just been drinking Charlie’s coffee all night.”

 “Be carefully with that stuff. It’ll stunt your growth. Look at Charlie.”

 Charlie didn’t even turn around from the blackboard. “Don, I will drop my pants right now and we’ll let Colby decide just whose growth is stunted.” He said in a very level tone. Colby choked on his own spit.

 “I don’t need the sexual harassment lawsuit, buddy.”

 “Then leave my height and my coffee alone.”

 

~

 Take 4

 Colby’s heart was still pounding as he drove away from the scene. Everyone was sure the gunman wasn’t related to the original crime but it was hard to tell. All he knew was that a bullet had missed his head by inches. In the passengers seat Charlie had his laptop bag clutched to his chest and was still taking deep breaths.

 “You ok over there?” Colby asked.

 “Yeah.” Charlie said. “On some odd level I think I’m getting used to people shooting at me. It’s just... you know...adrenaline.”

 “Yeah. Fun shit.” Colby could still feel the adrenalin running through his body. He knew from experience it would take a couple hours to work its way out and he’d be making good friends with his right hand tonight.

 ‘_Or maybe not.’_

 He glanced over at Charlie who had moved his laptop bag to his lap and seemed to be fidgeting a lot.

 “How’s that adrenaline treating you, Professor?”

 “Fine.” Charlie squeaked out.

 “Not doing anything...unusual?” Charlie squeezed his eye shut and sucked air through his teeth. Colby turned the SUV off the main road and into the hills.

 “Where are we going?”

 “Just somewhere to burn off a little adrenalin.” Colby drove into the hills on a small road then turned onto a dirt fire road that wove into a dense bit of eucalyptuses grove.

 Colby parked the truck. He looked at Charlie. Charlie’s eyes were dark. He slid the laptop case to the floor confirming Colby’s suspicion. Charlie’s erection was barely held in by the thin dress pants he’d put on that morning. Colby pressed on his own erection that was straining against his jeans. Charlie’s eyes had followed his hand down and Charlie licked his lips beginning to gently stroke himself through his pants.

 Colby reached across the gear shift and slid his hand under Charlie’s and flicked open the top button on his pants.  Colby knew this was a risk and a fairly serious bit of assumption but it was too late now. Besides, they could blame it on the adrenaline. Yep that’s it. Adrenaline. Charlie sighed and arched his hips as Colby drew down the zipper and worked his hand into Charlie’s shorts.

 After a few minutes Charlie shifted towards the center edge of his seat and reached over to reciprocate, deftly drawing Colby from his jeans.  Colby groaned as Charlie began working him in quick skilled strokes that suddenly made Colby wonder just what the school nerds were getting up to in their study clubs.

 Colby closed his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of someone else’s hand over his own. 

 Charlie began to buck a little under Colby’s own ministrations and pulled away. Colby opened his eyes to the site of Charlie digging through his laptop bag.  He yanked a condom out of the bottom and tossed it at Colby.

 “Out.” He said.

 Colby hopped out of the SUV not commenting on the fact that the condom, while pre lubed, was textured for her pleasure.  He wondered how long it had been sitting down there.

 Charlie got out as well and was quickly spread over the hood of the SUV like some perp.  Colby knew he wasn’t going to last long and Charlie probably wasn’t either. He worked Charlie’s pants down and his as well. Charlie raised himself up on his toes a bit and spread his legs.  Colby slipped the condom on, took two shallow thrust to loosen up Charlie, then went for broke. 

 Charlie reached down and worked himself in counter point to Colby’s wild thrusts.  Charlie came first leaving DNA evidence across the grill of the SUV.  Colby came a moment later with a loud grunt collapsing forward across Charlie’s back.

 “Way better than my own hand.” Colby finally mumbled out when he caught his breath.  Charlie just gave an amused snort. 

 They cleaned up with some old take out napkins and Colby drove them back towards the city.

  “You know,” said Charlie. “I think I’m starting to understand adrenaline junkies.”

 

~

Take 5

 

“Come on guys,” Charlie begged. “I’ve got like ten pounds of perfectly good meatloaf I’m never going to be able to eat through.”

“No way, buddy. I’ve got a date tonight.” Don said.

 “Bring her over.”

 “I want a second date.”

 Charlie looked at the rest of Don’s team. “Come on guys, I’ll make sandwiches, got a fridge full of beer, there’s a game on tonight. It’ll be a party”

 Megan shook her head. “Sorry, I’ve got a date at the observatory.”

 “David?”

 “As much as I love Alan’s meatloaf I’m calling an early night.”

 Charlie turned to Colby. “Colby? How about it? You, me, meatloaf?”

 “Considering the way I cook I’m not passing up free food.”

 “Great.”

 ~

 Colby felt pleasantly sedate.  Four meatloaf sandwiches, three beers, a good game, all was right with the world.  Charlie was next to him on the couch looking equally sedate as he muted the post game show. At some point in the last half hour Colby’s arm had draped itself around the back of the couch. Almost without thinking he began playing with the ends of Charlie’s hair.  It was getting long and a little wild again. 

 Charlie turned to look at Colby, an almost shy smile on his face.  Colby drew Charlie’s face towards his and kissed him gently. The kiss deepened but was unhurried.  Colby leaned back drawing Charlie on top of him.  They moved gently against each other, hands in hair, tongues lazily dancing around each other. 

 Colby was dimly aware that the post game show was finished and the station had switched to an 80’s B-movie.  Colby realized it had been a long time since he’d just gotten to make out on a couch. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Charlie moving slowly against him. He poked a little at the panic voice in his head to see what it would say but it just mumbled and sulked in the corner.

 Charlie stopped kissing him. Colby opened his eyes.  Charlie was looking at him with such peace it made something inside turn over and his breath catch.

 Charlie stood and Colby, once again, passively followed Charlie up to his room.  When the door closed they were kissing again with no hurry to get to anything in particular.  Charlie’s hands carefully undid the buttons on his shirt like he’d been doing it for years.  Colby fumbled a bit getting Charlie’s t-shirt over his head but there was no rush. 

 They lay on the bed, chest to chest, having kicked off their shoes but with pants still on.  Colby ran his hands along the soft skin of Charlie’s back. Charlie’s fingers traced lightly along the scars on Colby’s arm and chest.  They kissed again, rolling hips against each other, slowly building a delightful friction.

 Charlie pulled back first and rolled over kicking off his jeans.  Colby followed suit.  Charlie pulled Colby’s hips in line with his, the smooth skin of firm cocks rubbing against each other.  Colby reached down and wrapped a large hand around both himself and Charlie.  Charlie reached down and added his own hand to Colby’s tightening around both of them.

Colby drew fast hard breaths from Charlie’s lungs, the heat building between them.




 Colby muffled the shouts of his orgasm in the soft curve of Charlie’s neck.  Charlie came a moment later his face pressed into Colby’s chest. 

 Colby lay still in no hurry to move, his breath ruffling Charlie’s hair.

 “You know,” Colby said softly. “I think this is good.”

 

 


End file.
